Crème de Citrouille
by Circae
Summary: Où il est question de nourriture, de Kreattur et de Lavande. N'en déplaise à vos papilles, il s'agit entre autres d'envies incongrues, de réceptions, et d'un avant-goût d'aventure.


Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la **propriété de J.**. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre d'un **défi du FoF**. Il s'agit d'une réécriture alternative de l'OS _Just Lavande_ de **Fjudy** et je cite « _Il s'agit d'exploiter la situation créée par cet auteur de la manière la plus différente possible. Vous partez du même point pour arriver à la même fin, entre les deux tout est permis... Vous ne pouvez à aucun moment reprendre des phrases de l'OS originale. » _

Pour ceux et celles qui ignorent encore ce qu'est le FoF, c'est un **forum francophone** consacré à la fanfiction, à l'écriture, mais bien plus encore. C'est avant tout un formidable lieu d'échange. Vous pouvez accéder à son lien à partir des auteurs favoris répertoriés dans mon profil. L'histoire de Fjudy est également accessible à partir de mon profil.

Un grand merci à **sangdelicorne** pour avoir permis ce défi ainsi qu'à **Fjudy** pour m'avoir donné envie d'y répondre.

Je remercie également **Alixe** pour son site **Ffnet Mode d'Emploi** qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour poster.

* * *

« Kreattur ! Peux-tu venir un instant s'il-te-plait ? » m'appela Maître Harry sur un ton qui ne me disait rien qui vaille à une heure aussi avancée de la soirée.

Je le retrouvais donc en un « pop » dans le petit salon – rouge et bronze, quelle horreur ! - du rez-de-chaussée avec une rapidité jusqu'à présent inégalée par mes pairs. Inutile de préciser que les deux autres traine-savates qu'il avait engagés afin de m'assister étaient lamentablement inutiles, et je passais plus de temps à les houspiller qu'eux n'en consacraient aux tâches que je leurs attribuais – et encore, si tant est qu'ils parvenaient à s'en acquitter sans la plus infime participation de ma part. M'était avis que la raison de son appel devait être de la plus haute importance...

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Maître ? » demandai-je avec cette déférence infaillible que l'on m'avait inculquée dès que je fus en âge de servir mes maîtres.

« Ginny me tanne depuis un bon quart d'heure pour que je lui trouve de la crème de citrouille et avec Albus je ne peux pas sortir de la maison. Peux-tu faire un saut chez l'Imprévu du Sorcier ? »

Ou pas. Mon pauvre maître, cette harpie mal-embouchée sautait constamment de Fléreur en Strangulot depuis le début de sa grossesse, et en plus de devoir répondre à tous ses caprices, il se retrouvait à materner le dernier bambin comme une vulgaire nourrice.

« Très bien Maître, je fais au plus vite ! » acquiesçai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'un « non » n'était pas une réponse envisageable, malgré son caractère pourtant des plus affables.

Et me voilà atterri à vingt-deux heures passées sur l'Aire de Transplannage Homologuée du Chaudron Baveur. Un nom bien pompeux pour un vulgaire placard dont l'unique porte donnait sur la salle enfumée de l'auberge. C'était un vendredi soir, et comme à chaque début de week-end, de satanés sorciers avinés, toutes générations confondues – mais surtout les jeunes, enchainaient pintes sur Pur-Feu jusqu'à la Saint Merlin sans la moindre décence. Et dire que la pauvre Miss Brown travaillait dans ce bouge... Quoiqu'en dise Madame Ginny, elle avait au moins pour elle de respecter le labeur des autres, et lors de ses rares visite Square Grimmaurd, elle avait toujours un mot gentil à mon égard. Devant elle se tenaient deux hommes, l'un affalé lourdement sur le comptoir semblait l'importuner et son ami raide comme un Nimbus et aussi à l'aise qu'un Gobelin sans le sou lui adressait des regards gênés. Je lui lançai un signe discret de la main et un regard compatissant.

N'ayant aucunement le temps pour ce genre de considérations hors propos, je me hâtai vers la cour afin de pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et accessoirement, de remplir ma mission, aussi stupide fut-elle. L'Imprévu du Sorcier était une petite échoppe biscornue qui avait été ouverte peu après la Grande Guerre, à l'angle du magasin de Madame Guipure et de l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sa fonction jusqu'ici m'avait toujours dépassée. Quel intérêt de n'ouvrir que de nuit ? Les ménages d'aujourd'hui ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient manifestement, et la prévoyance tombée aux oubliettes. Néanmoins, si cela permet d'éviter un supplément d'hystérie chez une femme enceinte de trois mois dont le tempérament était déjà effroyable auparavant, j'en fais mon affaire.

A l'intérieur un vieil homme s'intéressait à une étagère recelant de potions bas de gamme, tandis qu'une femme baillait sans retenue derrière un comptoir de chêne brut. Je m'avançai vers un rayon débordant de boites de conserves. Légumes, fruits au sirop, plats cuisinés. Il était affligeant de voir comme les bonnes vieilles traditions se perdaient au profit d'un conditionnement moldu sans saveurs. Il est vrai que depuis que la jeune Madame Weasley essayait de tout réformer au ministère, nous, pauvres elfes étions de moins en moins sollicités par des familles respectables, une histoire de taxe, a priori. Et tout bien considéré, si toutes les femmes de cette génération était aussi bonnes cuisinières que Madame Ginny ou Madame Hermione, nous serions sans ces conserves en pleine disette. Ceci étant, je ne trouvais toujours pas de crème de citrouille et je n'avais aucune envie perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait dans cet endroit. Je décidai donc de porter mon dévolu sur un sachet lyophilisée de flan de potiron en substitution.

De retour au Chaudron Baveur, je vis la demoiselle Brown aider l'un des deux hommes de tout à l'heure à monter son ivrogne de compagnon à l'étage. Vraiment, aucune dignité ! Une légère file d'attente se tenait devant le placard à transplanner. Un jeune homme blond à l'air guindé discutait mesquinement de l'état d'ébriété d'un certain MacMillan et d'une addiction ridicule à la _tasséomancie –_ inutile de préciser que j'ignorais ce dont il s'agissait. Une fois arrivé mon tour je soupirai de soulagement. La maison était silencieuse à mon retour et Maître Harry se tenait à la fenêtre de la cuisine, fumant une pipe à l'odeur âcre. Il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude après la naissance du premier mouflet, dans une dernière tentative de conserver un semblant de virilité entre deux couches à changer. Il me remercia poliment pour la course et je me mis à préparer le flan en priant pour que cela convienne à la maîtresse de maison. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je regagnai le grenier que je partageais avec ces deux andouilles de Mafalda et de Grimm, les os rendus douloureux par cette journée bien trop longue à mon goût.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, les Potter recevaient à diner, à l'occasion du mariage à venir du Professeur Longdubat. Dès le matin, il avait fallu commencer à faire mariner les gigots, préparer la garniture des toast prévus pour l'apéritif, une pâte feuilletée pour la tarte à la mélasse du dessert, mais également une crème de citrouille – toujours cette étrange obsession de Madame Ginny. Bien entendu, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre les deux empotés de Mafalda et de Grimm, incapables comme toujours de suivre mes directives convenablement, et les pleurs continus du Bébé-Albus-Braillard. On fit même venir un médicomage pour s'assurer qu'il ne couvait pas une Dragoncelle – c'est dire comme il était insupportable !

Peu avant dix-sept heures, je m'assurai des derniers détails. Une nappe blanche en dentelle de Calais recouvrait la table en cerisier d'Amérique de la salle à manger, l'argenterie avait été astiquée avec attention et étincelait de tous feux, enfin, deux bougeoirs assortis n'attendaient plus que d'être allumés. Et Madame Ginny avait même disposé au centre de la table un bouquet de fleurs sauvages du plus bel effet. Ma regrettée maîtresse, Madame Black, aurait assurément trouvé l'ensemble du meilleur goût.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent aux alentours de dix-huit heure trente. Comme toujours, il s'agissait des Weasley et de leurs deux enfants. Je m'occupai de leurs capes et demandai à Mafalda de conduire leurs deux enfants à l'étage de sorte qu'elle en assura la surveillance, avant de m'en retourner en cuisine préparer un plateau pour l'apéritif. Des bribes de conversations me parvenaient du salon.

« Pauvre Ernie, j'espère quand même qu'il se conduira correctement au mariage »

…

« Malefoy n'a pas arrêter de crier ça sur tous les toits au Ministère, c'était infernal »

...

« Et Hannah a déjà choisi sa robe, elle va être magnifique »

…

« Paraît qu'ils manquent d'elfes. Hermione, tu fais... »

…

« … les notres. »

Lorsque je revins au salon pour servir les premiers verres, la discussion cessa un instant et l'on me félicita pour la présentation de mes mises-en-bouche. Toutefois, le regard intéressé que me lança le Rouquin fit naitre en moi un affreux pressentiment. Le professeur Longdubat et sa fiancée étaient légèrement en retard, mais l'accueil que l'on fit aux futurs mariés n'en sembla pas moins chaleureux. Je continuais de veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquèrent de rien, tandis que Grimm commençait à faire chauffer le repas des enfants. Il serait bientôt temps pour Mafalda de faire descendre ces derniers afin que leurs parents puissent eux-même commencer leur entrée. Un excellent velouté de choux-fleur au cumin saupoudré de parmesan, un délice dont je ne donnerai la recette pour rien au monde.

La soirée était un véritable succès. Les enfants finalement s'étaient comportés de façon absolument supportable et bien qu'un certain nombre de bouteilles de vin eurent été débouchées, les convives se comportaient de manière exquise. On ne m'en demandait pas trop, et il ne me restait plus qu'à servir le café. Je disposai quelques macarons supplémentaires dans une assiette quand Maître Harry et le Professeur Londubat vinrent me trouver. Ce dernier, plutôt timide, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Kreattur, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que toi, Grimm, ainsi que Mafalda aidiez au service pour le mariage de Neville et Hannah » commença mon maître. « Bien sûr, la journée risque d'être longue, si jamais tu crains d'être trop fatigable, tu n'es pas obligé... » ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un sourire bienveillant.

« Bien sûr que je le ferai. Comment voulez-vous que les deux autres s'en sortent sans moi sinon ? Et jamais je n'ai manqué à mon service, aucun de mes précédents maîtres n'a eu à s'en plaindre. Et ce n'est certainement pas mon âge qui m'en empêchera. » répondis-je avec peut-être un brin d'insolence, mais ce n'est pas au vieux dragon qu'on apprend à cracher du feu.

Le Professeur Longdubat me remercia avec enthousiasme. Il semblerait définitivement que je sois indispensable en toute chose. Mafalda vint m'aider à faire la vaisselle peu après cette conversation et je l'informai de ses implications. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il faudrait travailler de façon irréprochable et elle m'assura qu'elle se montrerait à la hauteur des exigences de nos maîtres. Je pourrais éventuellement en tirer quelque chose, tout compte fait.

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, bien trop vite à mon goût. Mafalda m'assistait fidèlement sans broncher et Grimm faisait preuve d'un entrain acceptable. Nos tâches n'étaient pas très compliqués je dois dire, et le mariage se passait sans la moindre anicroche. J'officiai tranquillement derrière le buffet quand j'aperçus près de mes maîtres, à quelques mètres de moi cette chère Miss Brown, ravissante dans une robe bleu nuit qui seyait admirablement à son teint et qui avait dû lui coûter une bonne partie de son salaire au vu de la qualité de l'étoffe. Elle entreprit Madame Ginny au sujet de ses enfants et de la naissance à venir avec un intérêt non feint. Oh, il ne faut certes pas dire de mal de nos maître, mais Madame Ginny était habituellement une vrai langue de vipère à son égard, chose que je n'avais jamais compris, et il était curieux de la voir alors répondre à la politesse avec courtoisie.

La soirée avançant, des couples se formaient sur la piste. Miss Brown tournoyait dans les bras du jeune homme que j'avais vu il y a des mois de cela au Chaudron Baveur, le même qu'elle avait aidé à coucher le fameux Ernie. Et il semblait bien plus à l'aise amputé de son arsouille d'ami. Quant à MacMillan, Ernie, j'avais fini par découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Il semblait morose, mais nous avait épargné ses frasques d'alcoolique notoire. D'ailleurs, une jolie rousse lui lançait des oeillades timides mais adorables. Il finit par l'inviter à danser.

* * *

La jeune génération était ce qu'elle était. Avec ses travers et son insolence mordante, cette volonté de tout désirer dans l'instant, mais une chose est sûre, lorsque viendra le temps que je repose pour toujours, je sais que Mafalda fera en sorte que le médaillon si cher à mon jeune maître Regulus ne soit pas séparé de moi, que Madame Ginny ne pourra s'empêcher de penser à moi à chaque fois qu'elle mangera une crème de citrouille – indubitablement sans hypocrisie, et que Miss Brown se rappellera toujours un sourire aux lèvres de ce premier moment intime passé dans l'arrière cuisine avec son ami. Et de moi. Après tout, je suis celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Et je lui ai donné ma recette.

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu également. Je me permets aussi de rappeler que ce site est avant tout un lieu d'échange, et que bien que rien ne vous y oblige, un commentaire, une critique constructive – même négative – font toujours très plaisir. **Ceci est un appel** : je suis preneuse de n'importe quel conseil pour la mise en page, c'est un abominable casse-tête !


End file.
